gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Carl Johnson Jr.
Welcome to Carl Johnson Jr.'s talk page. Feel free to ask any questions or leave any comments. Please refrain from disrespect and remember to sign your posts (typing the ~ four times after a message) ---- Congrats on the promotion to Admin As explained in my vote, well deserved. smurfy (coms) 07:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:32, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rule change vote needed Please see my post on the community noticeboard requiring Bureaucrat/Admin voting. Thanks smurfy (coms) 01:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) RE Can you revert the image warning, as the images have been licenced, so i don't know what youre talking about, if it is an image on my sandbox, that isnt used on a page, it shouldnt be licensed, as it isn't used for anyone to see on an article, so, as far as i know, you'll need to specify which image it is/was, otherwise i'm talking further action, this isn't fair (talk) 21:13, February 7, 2015 (UTC) It's not my fault, i put the images on all in one go, and put licenses on them, but when i clicked finished after uploading the images, they did not appear on my page, meaning i had to put them on. When i put them back on, no option appeared to license them, as it thinks they are already on (which they're not), so when finally putting them on (again), and checking the license, no license was present, as a result of the wiki glitch. (talk) 21:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) The warning is still up but has been crossed out. The images were being licensed as you issued the warning. It is not a bad thing you reacted quickly to a situation. It is what admins are supposed to do. Leo68 (talk) 21:31, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I renamed the Pillbox Hill Hospital images so they follow the policy. Leo68 (talk) 21:55, February 7, 2015 (UTC) RE:Warning Thanks, just a misunderstanding i suppose, thanks for responding, and glad to have sorted that out! (talk) 21:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Delete - Disambig for Mickey Why don't you just delete the Mickey Disambig page, your an Admin, you can delete it. (talk) | ( ) 13:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Delete Image could you also consider deleting/renaming File:Gallery1013.jpg, i'm not sure what you want to do, but its a disgraceful image, no licence and an incorrect name. (talk) | ( ) 14:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's why i considered warning you, if that ended up on a public article, well, LOL. (talk) | ( ) 14:11, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Faggio Hey CJ Jr., i'd ask you to lock the Faggio page because of this, thanks. (talk/ /blog) 21:10, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks anyway. (talk/ /blog) 21:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I noticed that some articles you don't give the link to the Russian article in Grand Theft Wiki, so often look at the Russian Grand Theft Wiki. -- URLEASHED 08:00, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Leaked Info Keep an eye out. This user posted a leaked image of the new Kuruma set to be featured in the Heists Update. He then set up a second account and posted the same image. He has been banned on both accounts. We don't need another sockpuppet. The guy uses random numbers and letters for his titles and the image appears to be in the same image it is outside the La Mesa LSC. If the image appears again before March 10, ban the uploader immediately. Leo68 (talk) 07:26, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Offensive user TheAnonim13 said "You? FUCK OFF" in Talk:GTA Clone, this sounds very disrespectful, no matter if he says "no offence" (talk/ /blog) 17:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Block required Hi Carl. This user has been editing other users' pages without permission and vandalised the Radio Stations in GTA V page. I've warned him about it but I don't think he'll pay much attention. Would you be able to block him please? Thanks. SJWalker (talk) 19:48, March 2, 2015 (UTC) He just made a disrespectful edit to McJeffs page. (talk) | ( ) 19:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Smashbro sorted it. SJWalker (talk) 23:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:13, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Election Please vote on the Community Noticeboard. SJWalker and 558050 are applying for my former position. Leo68 (talk) 02:19, March 24, 2015 (UTC) A concern I believe I have found some corrupt staff. This link should explain. http://wikia-raids.boards.net/thread/12/raid-guests-gta-myths-wikia BattleCate (talk) 05:12, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Carl, it's Sam. I'll give Leo a heads-up, this all seems very strange. SJWalker (talk) 00:04, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Rfp Can you please vote on my request for promotion on the RfP page? Myth hunter Un-headed I saw this hacker his name is Dark_paradise138.Look at his money he sent me this but its not a good pic but you can see his money he is between the age of 17-27. Im between the age of 4-14. he has been following me around and keep kicking me just because i made him mad somehow i keep leaving but as soon as i go to different server he is always right there. People like him should be banned i dont even want to play anymore i play for 5min and there he go i even tried to get on at night but he is always there. I cant enjoy myself Goodbyes Hey CJ Jr. Just wanted to say I wish you the best of luck with your life and thank you for all your help here. I've removed your rights. Take care now. ( ) 05:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Sorry to see you go, CJ. All the best with your life. MC (MyComputer) 05:30, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Goodbye, CJ, Jr. Thank you for all of your help on maintaining the GTA Wiki. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 05:35, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::See you. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:11, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Goodbye CJ. Thanks for the help, especially with the image licensing and naming issues :) Take care. 09:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Good Bye CJ Jr. Thanks for being a very good editor as well as administrator. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 09:26, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : So sad to see you go =/ but you did a very good job here, thanks for everything, take care now. AndreEagle17 13:33, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : A bit out of the blue but if you can't keep up activity, then it's understandable. Shame to see you go what with Sean resigning as well. Leo68 (talk) 19:07, August 3, 2015 (UTC)